


A Family Af-Fear

by yourrockyspine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrockyspine/pseuds/yourrockyspine
Summary: A last-minute invitation to a Halloween party forces Merlin and Morgana closer together.Arthur is in no way, shape, or form ready to introduce his gentle boyfriend to his merciless sister.





	A Family Af-Fear

**Morgana Pendragon has cordially invited you to ABANDON ALL HOPE: A HALLOWEEN SPECTACLE.**

**No absences will be accepted, unless it's a matter of life and death; legitimate certificates and/or doctor's notes will be required.**

**WARNING: Any and all attempts to opt out without valid explanations will be considered null and void. Your weakness shall be put on display and you will not be invited to another Morgana Pendragon Halloween Extravaganza for the next 4+ years. All future invitations will contain proof of your cowardice.**

**Check the following boxes to announce your attendance and/or plus-one.**

***

Arthur scanned the invitation to his sister's annual Halloween bash multiple times, praying for a loophole.

It was just like his diabolical harpy of a half-sister to shame her guests into attending what was most likely to be a night of sheer terror: and that was only counting Morgana's presence, never mind the sordid night she had planned.

Every year, _every single goddamned year_ , she did this: threatening people into attending her fucked up parties and refusing to show compassion to her inevitably scarred guests. Arthur still bore the scars from last year's bash: a lapdance from a clown with fangs, blood seeping from its colourfully decorated eyes.

Morgana's annual Halloween bashes were an exercise in trauma. Forget all of your most prominent nightmares; something worse was always lurking around the corner. Morgana had a way of introducing people to their worst fears's worst fears. She had a legendary psychiatrist's way of looking into the human soul, except unlike a legendary psychiatrist she used her powers for evil alone.

Arthur had long held the opinion that Morgana was a witch, a seasoned practitioner of the dark arts, and none of his half-sister's Halloween extravaganzas disproved his theories.

Worst of all was the plus-one option. None of Morgana's invites had ever suggested such a thing, and wasn't it just bloody curious that she decided to introduce the option the one time Arthur actually had a boyfriend.

***

**8 MONTHS AGO...**

Arthur met Merlin at a charity event. They could not have been more mismatched: Arthur was the wealthy heir of a far wealthier benefactor and Merlin was one of the evening's main speakers; a formerly homeless youth who'd managed to get back on his feet, courtesy of the very foundation Arthur was pretending to champion.

Their initial meeting had been a public display of mutual hostility, to say the least. 

Arthur, sick of being dragged off to yet another charity event for the sake of having his picture taken whilst looking every bit the rich-boy-with-a-heart, had no desire to put up with anything or anyone that night. 

Merlin, disillusioned by the number of privileged Tory wankers using his life's ambition as a vapid photo-op, was ready to start throwing hands.

By the time the two men were introduced, emotions were running high.

Arthur had flashed his trademark Pendragon smile, reaching out to shake the scruffy man's hand.

Merlin looked down at Arthur's hand as if he'd been offered a mummified fetus, and said, "Oh, yes, I remember, you were the one I overheard saying - forgive me if I'm misquoting you - "If I have to pretend to make nice with one more vagabond leeching off of hard-working tax payers, I'm adding bleach to my next drink". Would that be right?"

Those had in fact been Arthur's words, verbatim.

Arthur decided to take the politician's son's way of opting out of an awkward scenario. "I'm afraid you took my words out of context: I wasn't referring to you directly, as much as I was trying to indicate some of the less... wholesome characters in the bunch."

If looks could kill, Merlin would've gutted Arthur on the spot and boasted of his killing to the room at large.

The insolent young man took a mock-bow, eyes fixated on Arthur's and brimming with thinly-veiled fury and disgust. "Well, then, by all means, _so glad_ to be up to your standards. Never mind my less than reputable friends - they of the unkempt appearances and not quite eloquent manner of speech; at least your lordship approves of _me_ , the wholesome-looking, well-spoken poor. Truly, I couldn't thank you enough, hope your donations tonight will speak to your magnanimous spirit."

Merlin sped off before Arthur had the chance to redeem himself. Though, at that point, Arthur genuinely doubted he had any decent kind of defence in his arsenal.

***

Truth was, Arthur hadn't always been this cynical and elitist. His teenage years had been a whirlwind of tiresome counter-arguments. Where Uther Pendragon had always been a steadfast, conservative nightmare of a human being, Arthur once did his best to contradict his headstrong father at every turn.

As much as he loved to ridicule his half-sister, it was Morgana whose rebellious spirit gave Arthur the strength to challenge Uther in the face of issues that he felt weren't so black-and-white.

He'd been Daddy's little clone for 13 years, and then Morgana came into their lives. She'd been the product of an affair between Uther and Morgana's late mother, and after her mother's tragic demise, the young girl had come to collect.

Arthur had never quite managed to resent the hostile, stand-offish girl who'd wormed her way into his seemingly perfect life. But he did lose a great deal of respect for his father. That, it turned out, would be his salvation.

At first, Morgana was everything Arthur had ever hoped to be: brash, confrontational, and unapologetic.

He was completely intimidated by this headstrong, immoveable wonder lady, but it turned out he needn't have worried.

On her third night as an official resident of Pendragon Manor, Morgana snuck into Arthur's room.

Arthur was curled up pretending to be asleep, but he didn't fool Morgana.

"Just so you know, I don't blame you just because your old man's a prick. Or, I guess, _my_ old man. Damn, that's a terrifying thought, isn't it?"

Arthur kept perfectly still, but then Morgana's slender hand carded through his hair and suddenly he felt close to crying.

"Either way, as far as I'm concerned: he's just a sperm donor, but you, you're my little brother. And I've always wanted a sibling, so I guess you're my silver lining."

Morgana pressed a tender kiss into Arthur's hair, and whispered, "Thanks for being my silver lining, baby brother."

In spite of his body's vehement protests, Arthur cried himself to sleep that night.

***

Watching Merlin take off in a huff, Arthur wondered where he'd gone wrong over the years.

The lazy way of interpreting things would be to assume it happened when Morgana left Pendragon Manor at the age of 17 to pursue more important matters, primarily her own freedom.

Being stuck with Uther Pendragon as a young lad was one thing; being stuck with the man by the age of 22 was an honest to God nightmare.

Over the years, Arthur wasn't being indoctrinated so much as totally numb to the possibility of having a life outside of Uther's narrow worldview. After a while, it became easier to say "Yes, sir," and abandon his morals, writing them off as an adolescent pipe dream.

Which brought him back to the moment where he'd brashly offended a formerly homeless man and blew his chances of making his father proud. Of the two, there was only one thing that truly worried him, and he guessed that Uther would be none too happy to learn where his only son's priorities lay at that moment.

***

Arthur had woken up the next morning to find his aching head battling a serious hangover as well as a serious sense of embarrassment.

All in all, the night had gone smoothly enough: he'd charmed every important benefactor in sight, and at the end of the night Uther had given his son a solid pat on the back.

_"You did well, boy. Never you mind that unkempt ingrate throwing a hissy fit: the people that mattered thought you were simply delightful."_

And once more, Arthur had found himself struggling to respect the man who paid his bills and furthered his chances at a career. The problem with Uther was that he was a great way to get a foot in the door, but a disappointment as a father.

"The people that mattered... Pompous _shite_!" Arthur yelled, hurling a pillow across the room, confident in the knowledge that he was the only person in the house right now before the maids arrived.

The way he'd spoken to that earnest young man, Merlin... he couldn't believe his hubris. There'd been a time when Arthur went into London town and felt crushed by the number of homeless people occupying the streets. And now here he was, just the other night, disparaging those very people in front of a man who'd been there himself.

In times of crisis, when he caught himself sounding far too much like his old man, Arthur employed a certain mantra: **What Would Morgana Do?**

His powerful, take-no-prisoners sister had distanced herself from the Pendragon name long ago, and she remained the one person whose opinion he valued over anyone else's.

After a few minutes of contemplation, he decided that Morgana would probably get in touch with the person she'd inadvertently offended and pull out all the stops in order to make amends. So that, Arthur figured, was what he'd do.

On account of his rather unusual name, it appeared locating Merlin Emrys was not a problem.

It was only when Arthur showed up at Merlin's doorstep, apology at the ready, that he realised tracking down a man's address may not have been the way to go. A weak DM on bloody Facebook would've done.

A fact only further confirmed when Merlin opened the door, took one look at Arthur, and promptly slammed the door in his face.

Snatching a piece of paper from his notebook, Arthur quickly scribbled down an apology, as well as an invitation for Merlin to join him at a nearby coffee shop, plus his mobile number and address. Can't be too careful, Arthur figured. _Especially when it concerns a very beautiful man_ , Arthur's useless subconscious added. He slid the note into Merlin's mail slot and got the fuck out of dodge.

***

Truth be told, Arthur didn't expect for Merlin to get in touch with him ever again, so he was surprised to find a brand new text message waiting for him when he got home.

_Only doing this bc I like seeing rich boys grovel. Dragon's Breath Coffee, tomorrow, 11PM. - Merlin_

Arthur, ever a sucker for a redemption tale as well as pretty boys with prominent cheekbones, may have done a bit of a victory lap around his room, handstands and everything.

When Arthur entered Dragon's Breath 15 minutes in advance, he was surprised to see Merlin already sitting there.

"I didn't get the time wrong, did I? Because if so, I'm dreadfully sorry."

Merlin smirked over his cup of hot chocolate. "Seems we're both very punctual people, myself more than you."

Arthur expelled a sigh of relief before sitting down across from Merlin.

"Look, I have no idea where to start..."

"You could start by apologising for being a colossal prick the first time we met."

Arthur lost his train of thought for a minute, especially when Merlin took a sip from his hot chocolate that seemed far more cheekbone-y than necessary, then awkwardly cleared his throat. "Yes. Very well. So, that. I'm not usually like this. It's just that... well, this is rather embarrassing to admit but I figure I owe you this after making a twat out of myself: I'm 22 and still living with my father. And he's, well... I don't like to speak ill of a man who keeps me clothed, fed, and swimming in money, you see, but the thing is... Well, the thing is he's... he tends to be..."

"...an elitist bag of knobs?"

Arthur blew out another frustrated breath. "I wouldn't say it to his face, but essentially... Yes. That."

The look in Merlin's eyes was far more perceptive than anything Arthur was comfortable with.

"So you figure since you're still living at home, and profiting off his wealth, you should just fall in line and play the part of the dutiful son."

Arthur looked down in shame. "Got it in one."

Merlin kept quiet for a moment, taking a few sips from his hot chocolate, cheekbones still prominently on display, before putting his mug down and patting Arthur's hand, trying to get the other man's attention.

"Sounds like a right whopper of a bitch, mate."

Whatever reply Arthur had been expecting, it wasn't that, and he looked up into Merlin's eyes. The other man smiled at that.

" _There he is_. Now, look, I've spent a good deal of my life living off people's discarded rubbish, relishing in whatever scraps some drunken bastard left of his kebab, and my heart doesn't exactly bleed for poor little rich boys. That being said, the fact that you made the effort to get in touch with me and then subsequently opened up to me despite all of your obvious anal-retentive posh boy instincts... that tells me there's more to you than meets the eye. So if you tell me you were being a dick on account of not wanting to disappoint your dick overlord father, then God help me; I believe you."

At best, Arthur had anticipated an awkward back-and-forth ending in the cordial decision to let things be and stay out of each other's way from here on forward.

If later on in life anyone asked him when he realised he'd fallen utterly, unequivocally in love with Merlin, Arthur would recount this moment every single time.

***

Arthur and Merlin's courtship had started off slowly.

After their unexpectedly meaningful encounter at the coffee shop, they'd started texting back-and-forth. Most of the time the messages were neutral as well as a little bit pointless, but that only served to strengthen their bond.

 **MERLIN:** _This reminds me of your Dad's standpoints everytime: rhinopoop.gif_  
**ARTHUR:** _Saw a bloke at the square ranting and raving at no one in particular for hours on end about animal mutilation & I think I just saw your future._  
**MERLIN:** _Will 'n Kate getting kudos for attending mental health event despite being supes rich and mentally healthy: u sure this no relation to ur own?_  
**ARTHUR:** _Nah, but should really look deeper into helping the mentally ill; wouldn't want you to go by the wayside now._

Snarky texts eventually turned into snarky phonecalls turned into snarky dinners, and before he knew it, Arthur was officially dating the one man whose very existence could cause his father to stroke out.

The best part - other than the sight of Merlin's bedhead and sleepy eyes every morning - was that for the first time in his life, Arthur couldn't give a shit.

***

**NOW:**

Arthur tossed Morgana's invitation as far away as humanly possible. Already he was contemplating retrieving the letter and setting fire to it, but he was interrupted by Merlin, looking positively scrumptious in his The National tee and sinfully tiny boxer briefs.

"Time for another charity event, I suppose?"

Frustrated and desperate for a distraction, Arthur pressed his boyfriend up against the fridge and eagerly licked into his mouth.

Merlin was responsive at first, but by the time Arthur pressed his thigh into Merlin's crotch and tangled his fingers into his boyfriend's lush black hair, Merlin's hands came up to Arthur's chest and gently shoved him back.

"Don't get me wrong, any other day I'd be up for this. Sod it, I'm up for it right now as you can bloody well tell, but I happen to care about you as more than just a walking, talking cock and I can see that whatever's in that letter, it's bothering you. So kindly untangle yourself from my dumb and eager body, and tell me what's up."

Arthur dropped his head onto Merlin's shoulder and groaned in frustration. "For once, could you _not_ read me and let me suck your dick instead?"

Merlin's hands carded gently through Arthur's hair, before he leaned in to press a kiss to it.

"Any regular ole day, I'd take you right up on that offer, but you were looking proper miserable just now, and I'd rather you tell me what's going on with you. Pardon the hell out of me for actually caring, you human dildo."

Arthur sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"So, Morgana, my nightmare of a sister-"

"The one you still haven't introduced me to after 8 months of dating, yes, I know."

"Shut the _everloving fuck up_ , Merlin. There's a reason I never introduced you two, and it's nothing to do with you personally and every bit to do with the fact that she's a Hellhound posing as a human woman. I told you this many times before."

Merlin smirked. "Got to admit: after a string of seriously rubbish relationships, it feels nice not to be introduced to close family members because my boyfriend's ashamed of _them_ , not me."

Arthur pulled Merlin in for a filthy kiss, as was his usual go-to when Merlin mentioned his past (dreadful) relationships.

"Don't take this as me being overprotective and jealous, but your ex-boyfriends deserve to die in a fiery explosion."

"You are overprotective and jealous, but you're also correct as far as those tossers are concerned. Now Arthur, for the love of everything, tell me what's bothering you before I launch myself at your cock in appreciation of finally landing myself a bloke who gives a toss."

"You do realise that what you just suggested makes me very reluctant to share my bad news."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. Out of the two of them, he'd always been better at withholding sexual favours, and Arthur should've known not to press his luck.

"What's in the letter, Arthur?"

Arthur threw his hands up in defeat, throwing Merlin a dirty look for being willing to forego morning blowjobs in favour of talking about _fucking feelings of all things_ , and snatched the letter from where he'd tossed it, pressing it into Merlin's hand.

Merlin took his sweet time to read it.

" _Morgana Pendragon has cordially invited you to..._ blah blah, warning, plus-one... PLUS-ONE?!" Merlin's grin was blinding. "She wants you to take me with you!"

"And the reason you're so very excited about this would go to show that you haven't met my sister."

"And whose fault is that, Arthur?"

"BLOODY HERS!!!"

Merlin folded Arthur into the kind of warm, affectionate hug that took his breath away, even after several months of being showered with them.

"Now look, love, I know you're feeling skeptical about this. And having never met Morgana, I can't very well tell you that you've no reason to feel this way. But would it be so terrible to get the introductions over and done with and get a bloody swell night of spooky fun out of the whole ordeal?"

It was hard to argue when Merlin's fingers were gently scratching at the nape of his neck, but Arthur made the effort. "She's a _devil woman_ , Merlin."

Merlin leaned back and smiled that glorious smile of his, the one where his eyes softened and crinkled at the corners and his luscious lips distracted Arthur from whatever had been bothering him.

"That may very well be the case, Arthur, but you're an aloof socialite and I'm a former street kid with the attitude to match. I think together we can take her."

If anyone were to ask him later on, Arthur would blame the whole thing on Merlin's sinful lips.

***

The doors to Morgana Pendragon's elaborate mansion swung open, and there she was: the witch, in the flesh.

" _Arthur_ , it's so wonderful to see you. And to think it only took three years for you to attend my annual Halloween Extravaganza! Your boyfriend must be very convincing, indeed."

The incorrigible harpy didn't even have to wink to get her feelings across.

Extracting himself from Morgana's terrifying version of a hug (his shoulders would bear the imprints of her subhuman nails for months to come), he instead opted for throwing Merlin into the lion's den; served the cheeky bastard right for forcing him into this living nightmare.

"Morgana, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Merlin; Merlin, I'd like you to get a look at exactly what I grew up with and shower my with sympathy later tonight."

As was usually the case when Arthur tried to be petty, his half-sister appeared instantly enamoured with his boyfriend, and it seemed the feeling was mutual.

"Isn't this something? Years of watching my beloved little brother wasting away, cripplingly lonely and heading towards a midlife crisis at the tender age of 22, and what does he do? Land himself a beautiful specimen that's got me silently raging with envy. Oh, but aren't you just a gorgeous little thing!"

To Arthur's utter dismay, she actually raised her hand to Merlin's cheek in reverence, at which Merlin dimpled and flashed Morgana that cheeky, sparkly-eyed look that he was _supposed_ to reserve for Arthur alone.

"Morgana, the pleasure's all mine. How generous of you to invite us both to what I'm guessing will be an utterly terrifying experience."

Morgana positively cackled, tossing her long black hair aside in a way that made Arthur want to incinerate her on the spot.

"Oh, Merlin, you absolute _doll_ , does this mean you're a seasoned Halloween enthusiast?"

"Absolutely! All my favourite films are horrors and thrillers and there's nothing I like more than a haunted house, especially ones hosted by the kind of lady who could make Lucifer shit himself."

Morgana, clearly having found in Merlin the sibling that Arthur had never been, hooked an arm through Merlin's elbow and led him into the mansion, leaving her _actual bloody sibling_ behind to stew in anger and self-loathing, and boyfriendless at that.

"Well, darling, this is your lucky day," she drawled. "We've a night of terror ahead of us the likes of which no man's ever seen. Tell me, what's your favourite horror movie?"

 _"The original 1974 Texas Chainsaw Massacre,"_ said Merlin - and Arthur under his breath - in unison.

Completely ignoring her brother's surly disposition, Morgana smiled widely at Merlin. "Well, I can't promise you a full-on re-enactment, but I did insist that one of my hired actors exude a bit of that Leatherface essence tonight."

Arthur's initial reasons for keeping Merlin and his sister apart had been for fear of Morgana utterly destroying Merlin and flossing her teeth with whatever was left of his boyfriend's tendons. But nothing could've prepared him for the horror of the two of them becoming thick as thieves.

In fact, he was just starting to wonder if his presence mattered at all, when Merlin hooked an arm through Arthur's and smiled that warm, dimply smile that never failed to make Arthur's knees go weak.

"Hanging in there, champ?"

"Sure, whatever. Let's just get this over and done with."

Merlin pulled Arthur off to a secluded area and proceeded to snog the life out of him. He pulled back just as Arthur's cock was beginning to take an interest, and tangled his slender fingers in Arthur's hair, pressing their foreheads together.

"I know this is a hard time for you, so let me try my best to get this through your thick skull: I like your sister, I think she's a riot, but she's not the reason I'm here. That would be _you_ , my beautifully petulant friend. You're the reason I'm here, and you're the one whose brawny side I'm gluing myself to when it's time to enter the haunted mansion and I'm gearing up to piss myself with fear."

Merlin pressed a brief, forceful kiss to Arthur's lips. "So whatever's going through that pretty, insecure head of yours: there's only one person I'm planning to cling to tonight, and it isn't Morgana."

***

Arthur and Merlin had retreated into the shadows, which was to say the side of the room that had all the miniature snacks and cocktails. They'd spent most of the evening pressed side-by-side, scarfing down as many mini quiches and smoked salmon canapés as humanly possible, when a terrifying church bell rang and silenced the room.

The lights went out and Arthur made sure to groan into Merlin's ear, eliciting a wonderful muffled chuckle from his loyal boyfriend.

Morgana strolled into the room, carrying a single torch.

"Ladies and gentlemen... It appears the time has come for you to leave your comfort zones. Tonight, the spirits demand you expose yourselves to a nightmare from which you may never return..."

"Just you wait, she's gonna tell us the tragic story of the time she was 10 and her horse bucked her off of his back," Arthur groaned into Merlin's ear, delighting in his boyfriend's barely-suppressed giggle.

Morgana was grinning fiercely in Merlin's direction in a blatant attempt to seperate him from Arthur's side, at which point Merlin wrapped an arm tightly around Arthur's waist. Arthur made sure _never_ to let his boyfriend know how pathetically grateful this made him, but it seemed his clingy arms had another thing planned.

"I'm telling you this now, in case something tonight makes me scream my lungs out," whispered Merlin. "Your sister is still the scariest thing I witnessed all night. Hope you're okay with me clinging to you whenever humanly possible."

Arthur suppressed a grin and leveled one of his cocksure smirks at Merlin.

"I'll do my best to protect you, fair maiden."

"Will swear myself to secrecy whenever you ruin your street cred by squeaking, you big man you."

Together they ventured into the haunted house: one man clinging to the other's arm with paranoid urgency, Merlin grinning smugly.


End file.
